<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When a Bad Decision turns out to be Good by ImmaZombie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828387">When a Bad Decision turns out to be Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaZombie/pseuds/ImmaZombie'>ImmaZombie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actually Stephen, DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF, actuallyoddplan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaZombie/pseuds/ImmaZombie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen is basically a prince who doesn't have that much involvement in the kingdom and is off to marry a man he doesn't know. (That man is Hosuh if it wasn't obvious)   </p><p>I also had no idea what to call this so if someone can give me something better I'd be grateful.<br/>So this was supposed to be the oneshot that started off a one shot book but ended up being to long so I made it into my own thing to start off writing on this site so yeah.<br/>I'm gonna change this summary when I feel like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's My Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I joined the bottom Stephen cult and seeing it inspired me to actually get off my ass and write a short story for once after 2 years so rip to old wattpad account. But this short story was based of Princesses Don't Cry- Aviva and supposed to be a oneshot based off Moment for Life by Nicki Minaj but O.O didn't end up that way.<br/>So this is a practice to work on dialogue and I'd like some feedback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door creaking made the servants entrance obvious "It's time your majesty," was quietly stated. </p><p>The violet haired man dressed in black pants, purple top and jacket with gold engravings all over turned to the shy woman with a soft smile. "It's fine," he got up and grabbed the golden crown with purple and blue gems which showed his status to the world and took a deep breath. "It was bound to happen sooner or later." He put the crown on top of his head and followed the woman out the room to his future husband. </p><p>Stephen Ng, the rebellious son to the kingdom was finally forced to marry to another kingdom and leave his people. His sister and brother will rule just fine without him there to see or help them. </p><p>He was forced to marry a man from their rival kingdom and the oldest and heir to the throne Hosuh Lee. He remembers the day when he was told like the back of his hand. </p><p>Head held high as he came in after his siblings who were already kneeling to their parents staring them in the eye as he bows then kneels slowly. </p><p>His father glared at the young man's entrance as the mother rolled her eyes. His father's deep voice echoing,"Now that all three of you are here."  Mother gives father a dirty look and lightly smacks his arm "Stop being so dramatic and you wonder where he gets it from." The siblings looked at each other and struggled not to laugh seeing their father getting scolded for once. </p><p>"Beside this is good news no need for the serious talk,"  making a waving as if she was shooing away the negative vibes and raised her hand as if showing them to rise. Ava, his older sister and heir to the throne, quickly stands to attention stating "What is the occasion mother? What's the news?" </p><p>"Geez Ava take a soothing potion every once and awhile maybe it'd get rid of your forming wrinkles."  Gavin and his mother laughed while his father gave him a disappointed look.   </p><p>Ava glared at the younger two "I'm going to gut both of you when we get outta here." </p><p>Stephen and Gavin looked at each other and smirked "Oh we're soooooo scared."  </p><p>"I swear you're not gonna live another-" </p><p>"Alright enough of that, back to the reason you're here since some of you are busy unlike others" his father gives Stephen a look and in a mature response he sticks out his tongue. His mother's mood did a 360 as she got excited and started clapping "Honey let me tell them please."</p><p>The siblings glanced at each other questioning if everything was okay since the last time mom was this excited. Let's just say that they spent three days in a cave with no supplies and had to dig their way out. His father rolled his eyes "Yeees honey you can announce it." </p><p>Her excitement felt as if it spread as she joyfully states "One of you will be getting married~," with jazz hands and all the joy that was previously radiated from the three was gone. The temperature felt like it dropped to ice cold </p><p>The three looked at each other shocked and Gavin was first to speak "Mom what are you talking about." </p><p>His mother turned with a joyful look in her eye and cold tone, "One of you will be marrying to the Lee family as a sign of our new alliance. What is so difficult to understand about that aren't you three beyond intelligent." </p><p>Ava looks at her mother in shock "Mother aren't you the one who always tells us that we should marry for love." </p><p>"Yes I know I've said that before but if it's to avoid another grudge match between us and that kingdom and to prevent the lives of numerous citizens being lost then it is a sacrifice we as royalty must make" his mother looked up to her daughter. Their father clears his throat "Besides this point on we'll no longer need you Gavin and Ava to be present."</p><p>"Wait what the hell are you guys implying-"  Stephen says as his mom grabbed Ava and Gavin by the shoulders and quickly moved them over to the huge door. "Sorry to bother you two so soon I know you have so much to worry about during this time of the year we'll talk about it at dinner alright. Now go out and do something fun for once. Okay goodbye see you at dinner~." </p><p>She then quickly opened the door and pushed the two out."My Lord that took too long already. Now Stephen-" his father starts to say. </p><p>Stephen glared at his father "So this is what that's about huh. You want me to marry some random man from our rival kingdom for your political gain." </p><p>His father watched him as his mother grabbed him by the shoulders and quietly stated "Would you live with yourself if you saw your brother or sister in this position? Your 28 year old sister being called a whore behind her back for marrying a man younger than her for the rest of her life or not being able to see Gavin for months on end because he doesn't know how to properly ask to see us without upsetting them." </p><p>He imagined that for a split second the most beautiful gala ever seen with harsh whispers of "What a whore marrying a man four years younger than her," and seeing her stand next to some random guy who was shorter than her and watching people who were once friends turn into enemies.  </p><p>The world seemed to change as he sees Gavin rubbing his arm and pacing back and forth trying to figure out a way to not piss off his husband if he were to ask to see his family. Knowing all the bad blood isn’t gone between the families and if something comes out wrong he may fuck this whole thing up.</p><p>Stephen shivered at the cold tone she took while his father continues "Now Stephen you're not marrying just anyone but the heir to their kingdom Hosuh Lee. Or if you still don't want to we can get Gavin or Ava-" </p><p>"I'll do it." His mother had already released him and was sitting on her throne next to her husband. </p><p>"What was that?" </p><p>"I said I'll do it." Looking up to his parents and to see the satisfaction in their eyes not only disgusted him but pissed him off.  </p><p><br/>He followed the shy maid only to be stopped by the head maid, Raya, the woman who raised them when their parents couldn't because of work and traveling the world for peace conferences. </p><p>She scanned Stephen and shook her head clicking her tongue "Oi Mijo, I thought I taught you better than this." Raya turned to the maid and told her "Now go on Selena I know you still have a lot of work to do I'll handle this one." </p><p>"Yes Mam" the maid saluted then quickly left and Raya pulled him to another room that was close by. She quickly pushed him onto the chair and seemed as if she glided across the room to grab whatever was hidden behind that door. </p><p>"You always forget the most important things and when me and the seamstresses worked so hard on it too-"  Raya pulled out a beautiful cape that still touched the ground despite carrying most of it. It matched his whole outfit. Dark purple with golden engravings and small flowers at the end. </p><p>Raya straightened his head and started to put it on him. </p><p>"You know I never thought I would see the day." </p><p>"What day Raya" Stephen quietly said taking in his appearance as she tied the cape. He didn't feel like himself. It was as if another person was in his place and just using his face.  </p><p>"That such a strong willed boy as yourself finally gets married. It's exciting- no that's not the word what was the word mijo."</p><p>"You mean surprised Raya" He let out one of his infamous giggles. </p><p>"Yes that one mijo but continuing never thought you would be the first one to get married."</p><p>All the positivity, he felt from seeing Raya died when she mentioned the reason he was there in the first place. Staring at himself in the mirror made him feel like a bird whose wings were finally clipped. </p><p>"Now what heavy thing is on your mind. Tell Auntie Raya now and let's see if she can fix it." She tapped his forearm to signal him to get up. </p><p>He stood as she started to brush things up. "I feel like I'm gonna fuck this up Raya. I don't know if I'm the right-" </p><p>Raya straightened up her spine and stared straight into his eyes and grabs his forearms then demands "Who are you." </p><p>"What the hell do you mean Raya, you already know who I am you've known me since I was a kid-" </p><p>"No Stephen what I mean is who do you think you are." She states the intense look in her silver eyes unnerved him. "Because I can go on and on about the troublesome boy who despite being a little pendejo was a hard worker. The mijo no- the narcissistic hombre who manages to know four different types of magic and control all of them to a certain point even then still continues to train with it because he thinks it isn't enough."</p><p>Stephen grinned at her praise "Stephen's pretty fucking great isn't he now." </p><p>Raya laughed "Now there's my little narcissist. Let's fix this-" She grabbed his crown and took it off then moved his hair to still fall on his forehead. </p><p>When she put on his crown it was leaned back to show off more of his bright Mohawk. "Doesn't this feel more like yourself mijo." She stepped away from him. </p><p>He looked at himself in the mirror standing tall with everything there and that was when he finally felt control of this whole situation.</p><p>"Thanks Raya never thought the great Stephen would need a pick me up" He posed at Raya and she laughed. </p><p>"Now come on we have to get you to the isle and meet your father and the flower girls or else I'll get another lecture from your parents." </p><p>Stephen nods and to speed up the process uses his magic to lift the cape then tried to run then felt his whole body tighten up. "God dammit this thing is trying to suffocate me. " </p><p>The light purple glow surrounded him as his body was moved catching up to the woman. "Of course you'd use magic." </p><p>"Hey you try to run in a tight ass suit with twenty pounds dragging along." </p><p>His father stood high and proud until he saw Stephen flying towards them. 'That's him alright and flying has he learned to stick the landing-'</p><p>"WATCH OUT OR I'M RUNNING YOU OVER." </p><p>'Of course not' the man pushes himself forwards and uses his own enhancement magic to stop Stephen from hitting something. By managing to grab the back of Stephen's suit and successfully kept everything intact but the downside was choking out his son in the process. </p><p>"Just let him go it's almost time." </p><p>Seeing Raya there in all her glory made him groan "There is a reason Selena was in charge of him and not you." </p><p>She laughed "My King, did you think that I wouldn't find him. Thought you knew me better than that we've known each other for how long." </p><p>"Too long at this point." </p><p>"Exactly and now you're gonna have me fix him up again."</p><p>"He's had worse." </p><p>She grabs Stephen and straightens him up as he tries to catch his breath. "Stop being dramatic you're good to go." </p><p>Raya checked on the flower girls as Stephen glared at his father. That was until one of the girls gave him the bouquet. It was gorgeous. The purple and blue flowers worked well together. </p><p>"Are you ready Stephen?" His father asked putting his arm out. </p><p>"Well considering you signed me up for this. I guess I am" He replied locking his arm with his father and holding the bouquet as the girls did another check. </p><p>The piano started to play as the huge door opened. The amount of people there was unreal every ally or representative that was apart of both families were there to see this. </p><p>Stephen studied the view in front of him. His brother and sister stood side by side watching him walk down the aisles. He looked at his future husband and saw a guy who was shorter than him with long silver hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white and blue suit with silver engravings. </p><p>Next to him was a blonde guy with his eyes closed, green haired guy and a girl with punk hair. They seemed to be watching his every movement. </p><p>'So this is the man who takes my freedom huh. At least he's cute.' He stood next to the grey haired man and looked at the priest. </p><p>Hosuh on the other hand stared at the man he was going to marry standing next to him and could only think of one thing as they listened to the boring ass speech 'Holy shit he's hot.' </p><p>After hearing the rumors of this prince, Hosuh was expecting arrogance to be seeping from him and his instincts to scream trouble. A prince who thought the world belonged to him and wasn't as good looking as he thought he was. </p><p>Now that he's finally seen the prince himself and the calculating look in his eyes every instinct in his body was screaming that something was going to happen. Whether it was good or not didn't matter. But whatever it was told him it was going to be an adventure. His magic instincts haven't let him down yet and he won't give up on them that fast. </p><p>"Stephen Ng do you take Hosuh Lee to be your wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor till death do you part?" </p><p>"I do." </p><p>"Hosuh Lee do you take Stephen Ng to be your wedded husband,in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor till death do you part?" </p><p>"I do." </p><p>"You may now kiss the groom." </p><p>Hosuh, in a rare burst of confidence, leaned forward and lightly touched Stephen chin and pulled him into the kiss keeping him there. </p><p>Stephen was expecting anything but that. The world seemed to quiet down as he followed into the kiss. </p><p>The realization of what was happening snapped him out of it as he quickly yet lightly pushed Hosuh away from him turned towards the aisle to see everyone cheering. His cheeks were red and hands were lightly shaking and sweating in disbelief he enjoyed kissing Hosuh a lot more than he wanting too.</p><p>When Stephen pushed Hosuh away was when he realized what he did. His face flushed as he was thinking '<em>Please don't tell tell me I've already messed up with him for the rest of our lives.' </em> His thought were screaming at him that he messed up until he saw the red tint in Stephen's cheeks.<em> 'Oh my Goddess, please tell me I'm reading that right because if I am that was so cute</em>' Hosuh thought as he remembered they need to leave together. </p><p>Hosuh using the same confidence from earlier he wraps his arm around Stephen whispering "Come on everyone is waiting for us." </p><p>Stephen glared at him knowing that he was right as he mentally composed himself wrapping his arm around Hosuh's walking together to the ballroom for the party portion before going to their honeymoon. Once that was done, they were going to Hosuh's kingdom.</p><p><em>'This is going to a shit show'</em> was the last thing Stephen thought as they entered the ballroom with the orchestra playing and both families following.     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who Thought This Was A Good Idea?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Whoever thought 'let's put two generational rival families together in the same room. Nothing bad is gonna happen' needs to get freaking smacked. Because WE ALL SAW THIS COMING."<br/>Also Family Games :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone who read the last chapter may want to read the end of it again cause stuff may not make sense if you didn't. But this chapter was fun to write since everyone has dirt one EVERYONE. Why did anyone think this wedding was a good idea.<br/>But I was unprepared to continue this and never mentioned their kingdom names<br/>Kingdom of Virend- Stephen also his parent's names are Nelson and Carolina<br/>Kingdom of Kaycia- Hosuh and his parent names are Adney and Chloe<br/>So I'm just gonna mention who is who's side of the family real quick.<br/>Elaine, Lisa, Kevin are Stephen's<br/>Madeline, Aiden, Everest are Hosuh's<br/>Also I'm not gonna even go into cousins or mention more of them because we're gonna be here forever if I did that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even with the joyful music playing by the orchestra, everyone was glaring at each other and if they weren't they were questioning what to even say. Years of constant bloodshed and arguing from both sides made tensions between them high. Hell, Stephen still remembers hearing that one of his cousins died from this family a few years back but that guy was a piece of shit and honestly Stephen was expecting it. He's not gonna lie when he says this but he won the betting pool for that one. </p><p>Stephen and Hosuh sat in the middle next to each other with their sides of the family right next to them. Gavin called dibs on sitting next to Stephen so he was on his other side, Ava next to him and his parents at the end. Hosuh had his siblings next to him and parents on the end too. </p><p>"This is lasting so much longer than I thought it would" Gavin said pouting as he laid his arms onto the table and bent to lay his head on his hands. Ava glared at Gavin about to say something but shook her head knowing it wouldn't do anything in the long run and went back to listening to their parents' conversation.  </p><p>Stephen had his elbow on the table and leaned into his palm "Well no shit Gavin it's been three hours of non-stop staring and awkward silence. I think we should be glad that everyone didn't attack each other when we all walked through the door." </p><p>"So Stephen how much longer do you think this is gonna last" Gavin whispered leaning away from Ava who was still ignoring them for now. </p><p>Stephen surveyed the whole room for the hundredth time before answering "Two more minutes tops." </p><p>Gavin seemed confused "Why say that." </p><p>"You can just see the kettle boiling at this point." Stephen pointed to some random person who was actually steaming from the ears.</p><p>"Fair enough. But who do you think is gonna start it from our side." Ava had finally heard their conversation and glared at them basically saying <em>'Shut the fuck up or I swear' </em>which made Stephen continue the conversation. </p><p>"I bet it's gonna be Lisa from dad's side. She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." </p><p>"Damn you took my first pick. But my second pick, I think it's gonna be Lord Kevin." </p><p>Stephen was stunned as he turned to Gavin "Really?" Hosuh glanced at them trying not to join in since they wouldn't know his side of the family.  </p><p>"Yeah I would've been the same if it wasn't for this one time. I was sitting in the room playing with Frida and he stormed into the room ranting about them then wouldn't let me leave until he was done. He kept me in there for hours to listen to him bitch and all I know is that was dark by the time I left. The sun was up the last I saw it that day." </p><p>Stephen thought about it for a moment leaning back into his chair "Wait, when was that?"</p><p>"It was the time you hopped out the fifth story window." </p><p>"Ohhh those were fun times."</p><p>"Not for us it wasn't."  </p><p>At this point, Hosuh was bored waiting for the awkward silence to end and looked for the group to see what they were doing now. Only to spot them far in the background because of all their brightly colored hairs. All Hosuh could tell is that they were probably having the same conversation except they were putting money in the middle. Most likely betting on who starts it on his side. </p><p>"So Elaine of Virend how do you feel about this arrangement knowing that your people have murdered many of ours." Hosuh groaned seeing that it was his Aunt Madeline who loved to start shit between people. Hosuh saw Ann jump to grab her money so it was obvious on who won the bet. </p><p>"Fuck I didn't even think of Auntie Elaine" Stephen said louder than needed getting glares from his side of the table other than Gavin turning away from them. Hosuh and his siblings who heard their conversation already knew it was gonna be Madeline who started it.</p><p>"Honestly same. She was one of the last people who I expected to start-"</p><p>"I don't wanna hear a goddamn thing from the person who murdered my last husband."</p><p>That was the only thing Hosuh's new Aunt Elaine said. But Hosuh had heard about that one and started laughing with Stephen and his new brother in law. </p><p>Uncle Aiden covered his mouth and whispered "She's got you on that one." The woman whacked him "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE. EVEREST-" This started the absolute chaos that was arguing about things that happened years ago. Stephen's father, Neilson, had sighed and covered his face. </p><p>"It was supposed to be a peaceful family reunion." </p><p>"Neil, I'm sorry to be the one saying this to your face but that was full of shit and you know it" Stephen's mom, Carolina said. </p><p>"Now this is the shit show I was expecting." </p><p>The rulers of the kingdom turned to whoever spoke and to no one's surprise was Raya in a short elegant dress holding a dark cat. </p><p>Ava was confused at her arrival "Raya don't you have work to do." </p><p>While Gavin squealed "Frida," making grabbing hands as Frida hopped into Gavin's arms.  </p><p>"Eh my girls can handle it and if they need anything they can come to me. I couldn't miss Neilson's family argue with the Lee's so many great things happen. No offense right" Raya turned to the Lee's side of the family palms up. </p><p>Chloe, Hosuh's mom, waved her hand as if she was dismissing it. "Ever since Adney married into the family he's never missed one of these. It's great as long as fighting doesn't get involved." </p><p>"I'd rather not get involved with this" Adney said sharply. </p><p>"We all know you're trying to watch the show Dad" Joey said looking at his father to prove his point only for his father to turn away. Stephen and Gavin, who was petting Frida, were still watching the arguments going back and forth between people. </p><p>"So Gav-" </p><p>"SPANZA."</p><p>The loud voice surprised Stephen who was leaning on to his chair and made him fall backwards as his family laughed at him as they stand and raised their pinkies. "Spanza." </p><p>Hosuh's family never felt more confused in their lives. </p><p>"WHO CALLED IT." </p><p>"LITTLE BENNY. " </p><p>"OKAY PEOPLE TO THE STADIUM." </p><p>Everyone was excited? Hosuh noted and saw the confused faces on everyone. Hell even his sister in law, Avery was it- no it was Ava looked excited. "Raya get your maids to send our guest to their rooms when they're ready" Neilson said quickly following his family. </p><p>"Alright should we get up and do something. I don't want to be in this seat all night when the orchestra is still playing" Chloe said getting up. His father and siblings following her. Hosuh was too curious at this point what was so great about 'spanza.' </p><p>Ava was smiling, Gavin was jumping in excitement while the cat on his shoulder glared at him and seeing Stephen's purple eye shine with mischief was the last thing Hosuh needed to see to go with them or at least ask. </p><p>"Wait-" The three turned to him and he struggled to think of something to say until "CanIgowithyou" spilled out his mouth. </p><p>The three were silent for a second. </p><p>"Since I'm technically apart of your family I want to go with-" </p><p>"We would love for you to come with us," Ava cheerfully said clapping "It would be a great opportunity to know if you'll fit in." Stephen rolled his eyes as he walked on ahead with Gavin. </p><p>As soon as they walked away Hosuh asked "What's this spanza and why did you stick a pinkie finger up." </p><p>She laughed "It's our families code word to play a game of magic dodge ball and the pinkie finger is to show that the game was called and not just used in conversation since before that rule was implemented accidental games would happen constantly."</p><p>"That's all it is" Hosuh said following her to the stadium.</p><p>"Yeah our family is extremely competitive and tend use this as a way to relief tensions so we don't make irrational decisions."</p><p>"What are the rule to the games?"</p><p>"Well the first rule is that all magic is allowed doesn't matter what, if you get hit in the face or private parts you stay in, if you catch a ball you can call someone in, no moving to the kid or adult side of the game unless it's accidental your kicked out that game, if an adult or kid hits someone from the other side of the game on purpose they're out for the rest of magic dodge ball and can't come back in even if someone calls them in until the next time," Ava held up five finger showing and reminding Hosuh that these were only five rules "You got all of that." </p><p>"I think I get the gist of it."</p><p>"I hope you do because once your out their your all on your own." </p><p>"Wait what-" </p><p>"Welcome to the Stadium Hosuh Lee," Ava had a smirk on her face as she points to her brothers who were glowing bright blue and purple preparing themselves to set up the barrier for the game "Prove to your husband that your worth his time or to least get his attention." </p><p>Her words made Hosuh straighten his back and look at his husband who glowing with his magic. This would be the first time he'd see Stephen use his magic. </p><p>
  <em>"Hosuh you have no idea who your marrying do you" Jay said rubbing his forehead as if he was stressed out which he always was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned to him and states "No should I know who I'm marrying Jay." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jay sputtered and covered his face then looked up to the ceiling as his hands slid down his face "My gods, Hosuh, just know that your getting married to one of the GREATEST MAGIC USERS OF OUR TIME and you don't even know who he is."      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hosuh blinked at that statement and looked back to the art on his desk. Jay giving someone he knows a praise was a rarity but a complete random stranger was downright shocking. It doesn't help that Jay was the most powerful magic user in the castle when it came to offensive magic since he knew how to control both lightening and fire magic.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How strong is he if you admit he's powerful" Hosuh questioned fiddling with his pen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hosuh that guy your marrying can control four different types of magic." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hosuh dropped his pen and stared at Jay "Four types of magic." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes Hosuh the guy your marrying is twenty-three year old Stephen Ng of our rival kingdom. Do you at least listen to a part of your parents lectures" Jay says. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No I gave up listening to them years ago" Hosuh winced at the multi-colored eyes glaring at him. </em>
</p><p>After that day, Jay educated him in who exactly was the man that Hosuh was marrying. Seeing Stephen in person and noticing how focused he was when casting magic was an experience. The absolute power radiating off of him showed he was not one to be messed with as his hands were raised and slammed into the ground. A purple barrier starting to form around the  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So as you could tell I decided to continue it and it's gonna take a bit if it's going where I think it is. I hope you can be patient with me as things may change constantly to make sure later on makes sense<br/>More about the OCs, magic and world if your interested<br/>Purple, Black and Gold are Stephen's family colors<br/>Blue, White and Silver are Hosuh's family colors<br/>Raya is a Hispanic and part black. She has white hair and silver eyes. She has ice magic.<br/>You can image how Stephen parents look or how Stephen sister Ava looks. I don't have a clue if they do have more siblings in real life but it was for the sake of the plot.<br/>Hosuh has healing and prediction magic.<br/>Stephen has telekinesis, spacial, necromancy and teleportation magic (I changed it :P) All types are limited and can't be used simultaneously. It takes a lot of effort if you were to suddenly switch.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>